Domain: Positions of Authority
Just like any Secret Club or Business Empire the Camarilla has a very set way of doing things, and Hierarchy is very important. Below is a list of the Common Titles & Positions that are found within a Domain. The Prince To put it simply, the Prince is the Vampire who has enough power to hold domain over a city, codify the laws for that city, and keep the peace. Such a position is typically held by an elder, for who but an elder has the necessary personal charisma and power to take and hold domain in a metropolis? The title "prince" is simply just a title given to formalize a role, whether that role is held by a man or a woman. There are no dynasties of vampires holding their cities for centuries on end, no hereditary ascensions. Sometimes a prince may be called by title native to the land he rules, such as "baron," "sultan," "count," or even the less formal title of "boss." The Prince is the "leader" of the Camarilla within a given city, as the city is his or her domain. The Prince is the ultimate authority of the traditions, the final judge between kindred disputes, and the keeper of the peace. The Prince of the Domain is Moira Gann. Artemis Naoris acts as a caretaker for the Domain of Kent as Aerendraca and has most powers of the Prince. The Primogen The primogen are the assembled elders of each clan in a city. Most often, each clan has a representative primogen, but in some cities a prince can and will refuse to allow a given clan to place a member on this council of elders. In theory, primogen represent their clans among the political body of elders, but in practice the primogen are more often than not an "old vampires' club," and an incestuous nest of treachery and favor-currying. Primogen - the term refers to individual members as well as the collected body - convene at the prince's discretion. In cities with powerful and despotic princes, the primogen may be nothing more than a figurehead, while in other cities princes govern solely at the whim of the elder council. It is worth noting that the Prince is often not the primogen for his clan. Although some Kindred claim that having duplicate clans involved in the political structure weighs matters in favour of that clan, no one is really in a position to change it. The Domain of Kent currently has no Primogen. The Sheriff Most sheriffs are appointed by the prince and approved by the primogen. While the job description may vary from city to city, the sheriff's prime job is to be the prince's enforcer, the vampire who hauls offenders into court, keeps order on the streets, and generally stands ready to assist with the "muscle" aspects of ruling. Sheriffs may select deputies, who occasionally require the prince's approval. The Sheriff of the Domain is Michael Saint. The Harpy These Kindred pride themselves on being the social managers of Elysium. They traffic in gossip and social manoeuvring, and status is their coin. With the right or wrong word to a prince, they can make or break a vampire's place in the city. This position is rarely appointed outright; over time, those with the skills to be harpies tend to rise to the top. Most are unimpressed with displays of bluster and demonstrate remarkable insight into vampire nature. Bucking a harpy will assure one a place at the bottom most rung of the ladder in power for years to come. The Harpy duty is currently being covered by Aerendraca Naoris. The Whip Primogen occasionally keep whips as assistants. Not much different from the whips in mortal government, the whip's job is to goad and encourage discussion and decision-making during clan meetings, and to keep the clan updated on their primogen member's doings. Whips are selected by the primogen and are only found in Very Large or Busy Domains. The Seneschal This is one position that many princes would like to do without, but which occasionally is necessary. One prince described the filling of this position to be akin to choosing which knife to put at her throat. A seneschal is meant to be a chamberlain, a second-in-command and an adviser to the prince. At any time, he may be asked to step into the prince's place if she leaves town on business, abdicates or is slain. Naturally, a prince wishes to have final authority on such an important position, and many have fought endlessly with their primogen over the subject. This is a dangerous position in more ways than one. The Seneschal of the Domain is Branwen Freyasdottir. The Keeper of Elysium The keeper is in charge of what goes on in Elysium. A Toreador wishing to display her latest work, a Tremere wanting to give a lecture, or a Brujah scheduling an open debate on princely policies - all must clear things with the keeper, who can cancel or approve an event on the grounds of preserving the Masquerade. The keeper is responsible for ensuring that mortals do not enter the area during Elysium and that events run smoothly. Most keepers are appointed by the prince, often with the stipulation that their appointment is conditional until the qualifications are assured. The duties of the Keeper is covered by Aerendraca Naoris. The Scourge As the nights grow more and more violent and the cities fill with unknown Kindred, some princes have resurrected this ancient position. Essentially, the scourge patrols the borders of a princedom, seeking out and often destroying newcomers who have failed to present themselves. Caitiff, as well as the fledglings of the 13th, 14th, and 15th generations, have much to fear from the scourge. In some cases, even vampires who have followed protocol fall victim to the scourge, as princes reflexively react to fears of overpopulation and espionage. Whilst the Domain has a Scourge, their identity is kept a secret.